


Чужое отражение

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode 3, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Imagination, Insecurities, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price (not quite conscious), Missing Scene, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price (in imagination), hints of jealousy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: "У нее слишком живое воображение, вот в чем дело.Она, в конце концов, фотограф, почти художник."
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Чужое отражение

**Author's Note:**

> Восприятие персонажа может быть (и наверняка является) необъективным
> 
> Бета AlreSnow

...это ничего не значит.

Ну правда.

Макс встает перед зеркалом в ванной комнате, глядит на себя.

В рубашке Рэйчел, в штанах Рэйчел; после проделки (правонарушения, Макс, называй вещи своими именами!), которая больше подошла бы Рэйчел... Макс чувствует себя самозванкой. 

Во рту у нее горький привкус — и даже, наверное, не потому, что наглоталась вчера в бассейне хлористой воды.

Она дотрагивается до губ — тем самым жестом, что Хлоя. Не поверившая, конечно; не позволившая себе поверить даже на миг.

Никакой _селфи-хелп_ тут не поможет. Точно. 

Сколько ни щелкай вспышкой, точно мертвая птица клювом. Сколько ни напоминай себе каждой фоткой: вот он, подарок по старой дружбе.

Где ей, Макс, предательнице, у которой разве что крутая и незаслуженная сила в кармане (на кончиках пальцев), тягаться с той. Пропавшей, а не сбежавшей. Яркой, как радуга над заброшенной свалкой.

Как часто Хлоя просыпалась в своей постели не одна — вместе с Рэйчел?

После очередной головокружительной ночи — взлом, езда с превышением скорости, травка, прыжки по рельсам впереди поезда; что угодно, на что хватит фантазии (на что никогда — в нормальном, не съехавшем с катушек мире — не решилась бы Макс).

А может, они успели вскружить себе головы по-другому. Взаправду.

Не то чтобы это отменяло все остальное, думает Макс, когда плещет в лицо водой; девушки в общежитии шепотом говорили, что под кайфом трахаться — самое то.

(В том числе, должно быть, поэтому они так легко поверили тому видео с Кейт).

Хлоя не была бы Хлоей, если бы не попробовала, случись вдруг шанс.

Как Рэйчел целовала ее?

Так же, как попыталась Макс — ладонь на щеке, пальцы чуть поглаживают скулу? Именно поэтому Хлоя так от нее отшатнулась?

Или наоборот — знакомая одежда слишком не сочетались с незнакомой манерой целоваться?..

Тьфу же. Тьфу.

Макс чуть не ударяется лбом о стенной шкафчик. Останавливает ее только то, что здесь она в гостях. 

Она механически выдавливает пасту на потрепанную блеклую щетку; паста, напротив, синего цвета — как этикетка на Хлоиной краске для волос. Жест получается слишком резким: тюбик выплевывает больше, чем нужно, и одна густая капля плюхается на пол. Макс досадливо растирает ее подошвой. 

Что вообще на нее нашло?

Почему она думает в таком ключе о своей лучшей подруге детства? О том, что еще, кроме поцелуев, та могла позволить Рэйчел Эмбер делать с собой? 

Если на то пошло, Хлоя ничего никому не _позволяет_. Не подстраивается ни под кого, строго наоборот. Всегда была такой, еще в детстве, еще до панковской фазы — просто в пиратских играх выражалось это иначе.

Но...

Это как фантомное фото; или воспоминания из реальности до перемотки времени. Чуть размытое по краям, с чуточку неправильными цветами, но ясное и почти целиком четкое — до деталей.

Хлоя с беззащитным выражением лица раскидывается на постели морской звездой: длинные ноги блестят в ленивом утреннем свете, белая майка с узкими лямками слегка задрана, открывая живот. 

А совершенно голая Рэйчел Эмбер садится на нее сверху — и тут видение окончательно определяется с ракурсом: это все же вид со спины, будто из-за плеча модели (одной из них; которая как раз хотела моделью стать, а не просто вечно случайно попадалась на фото). 

Так что можно не притворяться, будто она знает, как там что выглядело у Рэйчел; только общее впечатление, только золотистые волосы, подсвеченные косыми лучами, рассыпаны по плечам и лопаткам. 

Сцена беззвучна; не слышно даже дыхания (как не слышно ничего — уши закладывает от тишины — во время перемотки). 

Рэйчел протягивает руки, накрывает ладонями небольшие острые груди Хлои — сначала сквозь белую майку с надписью, а потом — юрко проскальзывают под ткань. Хлоя с готовностью подставляет колено, просовывает его между бёдер Рэйчел, и Рэйчел ерзает по нему — ее задница, загорелый изгиб в тени от окна, подскакивает вверх и вниз. (Рэйчел была красоткой, у нее должна была быть отличная задница, чтобы на нее залипали — это только логично; и опять же — нечто, чем не может похвастаться сама Макс).

Рука с зубной щеткой (зубной щеткой Хлои) двигается ритмично, из стороны в сторону — как длинные ноги, скользящие по скомканной простыне. Как длинные серьги, беззвучно покачивающиеся в ушах у Рэйчел.

Хлоя улыбается, распахнув глаза, как сегодня утром (как в детстве). Слепяще-светло. Такой улыбке нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ, зеркально, и Рэйчел наверняка так и делает — и, быть может, именно от этого флаг-штора дергается вдруг в сторону, заливая обеих нестерпимым сиянием. 

Каждая капля пота на коже, бледной и загорелой, вспыхивает маленьким солнцем. 

Макс зажмуривается. Сводит колени.

Засветка. Финиш.

Яркий луч бьет прямо в объектив невидимой камеры. 

Изображение сворачивается само в себя и сгорает, не став настоящим фото. 

Макс моргает, сплевывает слюну вместе с остатками пасты. Она прикусила чужую щетку — хорошо, что вовсе не сгрызла наполовину, как дурная белка при общежитиях. 

И ей теперь понадобится еще раз воспользоваться туалетом. Просто прекрасно. 

Блядь. 

(Она обычно не ругается, но про себя — это совсем не то же, что вслух).

Тем более, у нее нет никаких... таких мыслей о Хлое. Она поцеловала Хлою просто на спор.

Макс прополаскивает рот в два раза тщательнее обычного. 

У нее слишком живое воображение, вот в чем дело. 

Она фотограф, почти художник. Эстетика прежде этики; кажется, о чем-то таком говорил как-то раз мистер Джефферсон. Макс не то чтобы согласна с этой позицией, однако... мистер Джефферсон говорил еще и другое: идея не спрашивает, просто приходит. Уже дело художника — фотографа, в частности: осмелиться осуществить ее или нет. 

Может, это даже и хорошо, что она так хорошо представляет себе — свет, и ракурсы, и вообще. Хорошо для образования. Для карьеры.

Только от фотовспышки не станешь яркой по-настоящему. 

Не станешь той, кого настолько по-настоящему желают и ждут.


End file.
